Dandeliontail
"He's a cruel, heartless cat! We have all we need here, and yet he still wants more. He wants others to suffer." —Dandelion to Iceslide about Bone Shred in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 Dandeliontail is a yellow tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Character Summary Howl and Dandelion were living in twolegplace as members of Bone Shred's Gang. Like the other rogues, they give Bone Shred absolute loyalty in exchange for food and protection. He and Dandelion disagree with Bone Shred's cruel ways, but stay with the group for the sake of their son, Bristle, who has unfortunately become like the other rogues. After Iceslide leads them to a better home by the forest, Bone Shred keeps him prisoner. Howl and Dandelion help Iceslide escape and disagree with what Bone Shred is doing to him and the clans. After Bristle is killed in a battle against the clans, Howl and Dandelion are taken prisoner by WindClan. However the clan soon realizes that they were good cats forced to follow Bone Shred. Howl and Dandelion train as WindClan warriors and earn warrior names, Howlstorm and Dandeliontail. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Dandelion is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. Dandeliontail is listed under Final Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Chapter 15 Iceslide returns at night with prey he caught for Bone Shred's cats. He sees Howl and Dandelion sitting in a corner and pads over to them with a mouse. Howl is sitting close to Dandelion, and they're both terribly thin, but young. Howl eyes Iceslide warily as he approaches. Iceslide drops the mouse and purrs a greeting before offering it to them. Howl immediately says yes, and Iceslide realizes how hungry he must be. Howl looks embarrassed and licks his chest, saying of course and thanking him. Dandelion agrees gratefully, saying he's very kind. Iceslide feels warm with pride and sits down as he says it's the least he could do. He introduces himself, and Howl reveals his name as Dandelion crouches and takes a bite out of the mouse. He introduces his mate, then crouches beside her and joins her in eating. Bone Shred calls Iceslide, who dips his head to the couple before turning to the leader. Iceslide is startled by Dandelion's wail and swings his head around. He sees Dandelion crouched over a scrawny tom named Rocky, crying that he's dead. Howl presses against Dandelion and rests his tail around her. As Crimson Ice and Dark Hawk take the body away, Dandelion starts after them, but Howl blocks her, shaking his head. She hangs her head and sobs. - Chapter 17 When Iceslide arrives at Bone Shred's camp, he sees Howl and Dandelion eating a mouse by their den of leaves and branches. They pause and look up at Iceslide warmly in a greeting before continuing. - Chapter 25 Iceslide is in the stone den being guarded by Heart Burn and Patch Swipe. He hears Howl say that they would be much more useful in the battle and suggest they catch up with the others. Patch Swipe hesitates and growls that they were ordered to guard Iceslide. Dandelion says that they can do that. After some hesitation, Heart Burn and Patch Swipe hurry away, and Howl and Dandelion take their place. Suddenly, Howl and Dandelion turn and enter the den, and Iceslide raises his head, growling as he asks what they want. Howl urgently hisses at him to get up, adding that they'll get him out of here. Iceslide says "What?" and blinks as Dandelion crouches and sniffs him, worriedly asking if he's hurt. Iceslide gets to his paws, wondering what's going on as he says he's fine. Howl tells them that the coast is clear and for them to come on. He creeps out of the den. Iceslide realizes that they're really helping him and hesitates before padding after him, aware of Dandelion following. When Iceslide asks why they're helping him, Howl says that Iceslide saved them from starvation, and Bone Shred is wrong to do this to him after he brought them here. Dandelion's eyes narrow as she stands beside her mate and adds that Bone Shred is a cruel heartless cat, spitting that they have all they need here, and yet he still wants more. He wants others to suffer. Iceslide is confused as he asks why they follow him if they think that, as they could leave. Howl and Dandelion exchange a solemn, helpless look. He explains that Bone Shred was the toughest cat in twolegplace. Many cats were living alone on the streets, starving and unable to care for themselves. Bone Shred gathered them and promised shelter, protection, and food in exchange for absolute loyalty. And he gave them everything they wanted, but many of them weren't prepared for the price they had to pay. Dandelion sadly says that Bone Shred encouraged violence and enjoyed picking fights with other cats. Some cats were already like him, but it didn't take long for others to adapt. Eventually nearly all of them shared his thirst for blood. Howl tells Iceslide that it won't be long before he and his friends are all dead. He's sorry, but it's a fact. Bone Shred won't back down, and his cats will follow him anywhere. Iceslide says no and digs his claws into the ground, adding that he has to go. He starts forward, then hesitates and looks over his shoulder, urging them to come with him to RiverClan. He says they can be safe there, and they can be warriors. Dandelion's eyes flicker with longing, but Howl murmurs that they can't, as they wouldn't be able to hunt on their own. That's why they rely on Bone Shred. He pauses before adding that they also need to stay with their son, Bristle. Unfortunately he's just like the others now, but he's still their son, and they stay where he is. Iceslide hesitates, feeling a rush of sympathy for them. He silently notes that they deserve better, and they're good cats living among terrible ones. He thanks them and gives them a nod before hurrying out of the camp. - Chapter 27 Iceslide notices Howl and Dandelion standing on the edge of the clearing, looking hesitant and frightened. He understands why. They don't want to kill anyone, but if they fight against Bone Shred, they'll be killed by his cats. They don't know what to do. Suddenly, Dandelion lets out a shriek and races into the battle to crouch beside Bristle's body, letting out a wail of grief. Iceslide sadly realizes that it's their son. Howl runs over and presses against his mate, staring down at Bristle's body numbly. - Chapter 28 During Shimmerstar's meeting, she notes that Gladestar tells her that they've taken two of Bone Shred's rogues prisoner. She hopes to get information out of them that the clans can use. Iceslide wonders with a start if it could be Howl and Dandelion. Before he can consider this further, Otterpelt speaks. - Chapter 30 While defending Poisoned Sap, Maplefur asks Stormstar if he heard about Howlstorm and Dandeliontail at the last gathering. Bluerain admits that's right, glancing awkwardly at Stormstar as she reminds him that they were two of Bone Shred's rogues and yet they turned out to be good cats under the rule of a monster. WindClan trained and made them warriors. Stormstar hesitates and seems to consider this. Maplefur insists that they can't kill a cat for doing things she didn't want to do. She was forced, just like Howlstorm and Dandeliontail. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Dandeliontail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Dandeliontail is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of WindClan. - Quotes "Yes, thank you. You're very kind." -Dandelion to Iceslide when he brings prey for the rogues in Beyond the River, chapter 15 - "He's a cruel, heartless cat! We have all we need here, and yet he still wants more. He wants others to suffer." -Dandelion to Iceslide about Bone Shred in Beyond the River, chapter 25 - "He encouraged violence, enjoyed picking fights with other cats. Some cats were already like him, but it didn't take long for most others to adapt. Eventually nearly all of them shared his thirst for blood." -Dandelion to Iceslide about Bone Shred in Beyond the River, chapter 25Category:She-cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Bone Shred's cats Category:Windclan cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters